Of Lost Friends and Teenage Redheads
by Geekoid123
Summary: What happens when a redheaded teenager storms up to the TARDIS and demands to see her mother? Who is her mother and how does she know about the Doctor and the TARDIS?
1. Help?

The Doctor. In the TARDIS. Alone. It had been 2 months since he had had to wipe Donna's memory and left Rose with his human clone, and not a day went by when he wished he could have done it differently. He had not bothered to even try and find a new companion when the pain was still raw from losing everyone he cared about. Rose, well Rose was Rose, and she was happy. He hoped. But Donna. Donna was brilliant. She was the closest thing to a sister he would ever have and she was such a good friend. He missed her dearly.

He was still travelling though. Still seeing the universe. But he wished he had someone to share it with. He was sitting in the jump seat contemplating his life, when he heard a knocking. It was coming from the TARDIS door. He chose to ignore it, some stupid ape had obviously gotten curious for once and he figured they would get bored after a while. After about 10 minutes he began to wonder who or what this knocking was. He checked the console and saw that he was in the year 2023 for some reason. He looked at the console screen and was very surprised at what he saw.

A redheaded teenage girl was banging on the doors of the TARDIS.

"I know you're in there Doctor"

He gasped. How did she know his name?

"Doctor where is my mom, what's happened to her and you better open these door now, or I'll give you a slap my mom would be proud of!"

The Doctor ran down the ramp of the TARDIS and opened the door gingerly.

"Who are you?" he asked, taking a look at the girl. She had fiery red, shoulder-length hair and was quite tall and fairly slim. Her brown eyes fixed onto him in a piercing, accusing stare as she pushed passed him and stormed into the TARDIS.

"Excuse me, who are you and what are you doing?" the Doctor rose his voice a little louder.

"I want my mom back what have you or any of your freaky alien friends done with her, I want her brought back NOW! Grandpa is going out of his mind with worry and seems to think you have taken her somewhere now where is she!" The girl yelled. Boy, the girl could shout. And she was sort of familiar. She began running around the TARDIS frantically searching for her mom, but the Doctor just stood there gawping at her. Here he was, a mighty Time Lord, while a teenage girl ransacked his TARDIS.

"Excuse me but who are you, who is your mother and just what the hell is going on?!"

"Don't pretend you don't know, what has happened to her!"

"Look, I really have no idea about what you are talking about"

The teenager turned from her ransacking to look at him.

"You really don't know do you?" she whispered.

"No, enlighten me"

All colour drained from the girl's face.

"Then help me, please," she asked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Can you guess who the teenager is?

Review if you like it so far and ill write more! 


	2. Explanations

The teenager burst into tears.

"Please, you have to help me get her back!"

The Doctor led her over to the jump seat of the console room, sat her down and sat next to her.

"First," he started "tell me your name"

"Sophie" she said, wiping her eyes on a tissue, handed to her by the Doctor.

"Ok Sophie, who are you looking for, who is your mom?"

"Donna. Donna Noble"

The Doctor gasped and almost fell off the chair.

"Donna?"

"You remember her?"

"Of course I do" he replied. He knew Sophie looked familiar. But that would mean.. if she knew about him and the TARDIS and everything…

"Who told…"

"She hasn't burned up you know" she finished. The Doctor raised a questioning eyebrow "Grandpa Wilf told me stories when I was a little girl, of the woman who travelled around the universe with an alien who lived in a little blue box. I only found out when mom went missing that she was the woman, you were the alien and the stories were true.

"Oh right" The Doctor didn't know what to say. But he did have another question.

"Who is your father?"

"I have no idea, mom never told me. I don't think she wants me to know"

"Ah" He looked once more at Sophie. It made his hearts stop, realising how much she looked like Donna.

"You look so much like your mother" He said.

"Not sure whether that's a compliment or not to be honest" she let out a faint chuckle.

"Definitely a compliment" he grinned.

Sophie looked at him properly for the first time. He was quite cute. He had great hair. Better not say that to him though she thought.

"So are you going to help me then Doctor?"

"Of course"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This chapter is a bit short but I have loads of ideas for this story.

Bare with me people!

Reviewers get cookies! (:


	3. Jail and TARDIS flying

The Doctor sprung into action immediately.

"Right, so where did you last see your mom then Sophie?" He asked, as he flew around the consol, flicking and hitting various buttons and knobs at an amazing speed.

"Urm.." Sophie was mesmerised from her perch on the jumpseat, she couldn't stop watching him as he danced around his machine. "Last Thursday"

"Right and what was she doing last Thursday?" He stopped and turned to her, watching her intently.

Sophie looked up at him from under her auburn fringe. "She was visiting my grandmothers grave"

The Doctor looked shocked, "Sylvia…?"

"Yeah that was her name. She died right after you left the last time. She couldn't handle it. She hated lying to Donna and she was on edge constantly, scared someone would mention something about you, about the travelling. It was stress that caused it eventually," Sophie sighed, "I never even knew her."

"I'm sorry, "The Doctor said quietly.

"Yeah" Sophie looked away, "That was sixteen years ago now"

"You're sixteen?" The Doctor questioned.

"Yup"

"Right"

The Doctor turned back to the consol.

"Right we are going to visit the last place Donna was"

"The cemetery?" Sophie looked up.

"There has to be something there that gives us a clue as to where Donna might be now," The Doctor said, as he flicked numerous switches.

"Right, Cheswick here we come. It's been a long time since I have been here," He said sadly.

"We are going to find her aren't we?" Sophie went to stand next to him.

"Of course we are. Allonze!" He grinned manically.

* * *

Donna Noble. Best temp in Cheswick. Yeah right. She couldn't even hold down a proper job. Temp. As in TEMPORARY. The only thing in her life that she had ever had that wasn't temporary was her daughter. Sophie. Her very own little miracle. She had no idea with whom or when she was conceived. She supposed it was just another of them drunken nights out with her mates. Her beautiful daughter. She had nothing else. A life of dead-end jobs, no man, no stability. Just like floating through space. All this was running through her mind, as she finally gained enough consciousness to be aware of where she was. Speaking of which, where the heck was she?

She opened her eyes fully, sat up and looked around.

"What the hell am I doing here?" She wondered to herself.

She was in a room. A small, square room. No windows. One blue door on one side of the wall. It was like a prison cell. Not that she had ever been in a prison cell. Well there was this one time…

No! This wasn't the time for nostalgia. She had to get out of here and find her daughter. What if she had been taken and put into a prison cell too?

So Donna Noble did what she does best.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE GET ME OUT OR I WILL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO CRY ABOUT. OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!!!!!!" She yelled at the top of her voice, banging her fists against the blue door.

* * *

Just as the TARDIS was about to land, the Doctor was about to put down the clutch on his fabulous time machine, when a small hand got there before him. Sophie reached over, quick as lightning and slammed down the clutch.

She suddenly seemed to snap out of her sudden actions and looked completely shocked with herself. She withdrew her hand away from the consol quickly, as if she had burned it.

"What was that?" asked the Doctor.

"I… ermm…" She spluttered.

"How did you know how to do that, what to do? Nobody else in the universe knows how to fly the TARDIS. Except maybe Jack. A little bit. Oh and I taught you mother one time. No wait, what! I never even taught THEM how to put the clutch down. What?"

Sophie just stood there, staring at her hand as if it had offended her. Then she shivered and looked up at the Doctor with a manic grin.

"Are we there then?" She asked.

"Um… yeah, I erm.. guess," The Doctor was completely flummoxed as the teenager bounded over to the TARDIS door and threw them open.

"Wow, we actually did it. We travelled in time!" She looked out at the graveyard in awe.

* * *

I know this story hasn't had an update in ages! Forget writers block, try writers been sealed into some concrete with no sonic screwdriver to resonate it!

Review and I'll reply!


	4. Blue? Metal?

After half an hour of repeatedly smashing the blue doors with her fists, and yelling so loud, her lungs felt like they were going to explode, the lock on the blue door turned and the door swung open.

There, in the doorway, stood a man. Except, for some strange reason, and one that Donna could not quite get her head around, he was wearing a paper bag over his head. He was dressed in what looked like a blue suit, with red converse. She could have sworn she had seen someone wear that exact same outfit, but she couldn't for the life of her think who it was!

"Who the hell are you then?" She spat.

"Oh I think you know who I am, Donna Noble," He said. That voice. She knew that voice. Except she didn't. But it seemed so familiar.

"How do you know my name you psychopath? Are you some kind of pervert?"

"No Donna Noble I am not."

"Then why are you wearing a paper bag over your head, genius?"

"It might trigger some… unwanted memories no your part if I didn't," he chuckled.

Ok now this was seriously scary. Donna began frantically looking about the room, thinking of ways she could escape. She came up with nothing.

"Where am I?"

"Far away. Donna Noble, you are… far away," he said mysteriously.

"Well what's that supposed to mean?"

"You, miss Noble, are on a parallel world."

Despite everything, Donna began to laugh. Hysterical laughter filled the room. This nutter had completely lost it.

"Look man, just hand me a phone, and I will call the very nice people with the very big net and we can sort this all out," she patronised, as if talking to a five year old.

"Don't mock me, Donna Noble, or your precious Lee will die," She could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Who's this Lee, I don't know a Lee," she frowned.

"Oh trust me you do. And if I were you, I would at least try to persuade me to spare his life," And with that, he turned on his heel and left.

* * *

"Can you smell it?" The Doctor asked, looking at Sophie, his nose twitching. They were standing next to Sylvia Noble's grave.

"Its like… metal I guess," she answered.

"Exactly, and do you know what that means?" She shook her head. "It means whoever took your mother, used an awful lot of power to do this," he said.

"Do you know who did it?" She asked.

"Well, I recognise the energy traces as that an Isolus would use, but there is no reason for an Isolus to take your mother. I mean, there's nobody around here it could have even possessed. No. Someone has harnessed Isolus energy and created something new. Something powerful. Something even more dangerous than they probably realise."

* * *

Donna was hungry, thirsty, tired, aching and in desperate need of a shower. She didn't know how long she had been in the cell and she didn't know how much longer she was going to be there. She just hoped not for much longer. Who knows? That weird perv who had brought her here was going to start paying the price soon if she didn't get her way. She would show him.

She looked about the room one more time. It was boiling in the cell, and she was starting to wish she had a hair bobble to tie back her sweaty hair. Hold on. Of course! She plucked her hairgrip out of her hair and looked at it triumphantly. She moved over to the door and began twisting the grip in the lock. It wasn't long before the lock sprang into life and the door edged open.

* * *

There you go then, to make up for not posting in such a long time, I have given you two chapters in one night! How generous is that!

Review and I'll reply!


End file.
